


[翔润]美梦成真

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 和MulataRum大大写的联文，她写的比较好吃！现实向PWP2020.04.22
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	[翔润]美梦成真

他俩都不是睡觉安分的人，最初在一起的时候，没少因为睡觉的问题吵架。樱井糟糕的睡姿已经成了个梗，拿到节目上说也是笑果多多，他状态不好的时候声音又大动作还不安分，有过睡到一半光着掉下床去的经历，还曾把才睡着不久的松本一掌拍醒。  
但其实松本也没有好到哪里去，他睡觉时是又另一种方式的折腾。他怕冷，因此爱往暖和的地方蹭，应用到实际上，也就变成了爱挤人，樱井掉下床去一半是他自己的问题，另一半就是被松本给挤得。当樱井光着身子一脸迷茫地从地上抬起头时，松本正蜷在属于他那半的床上睡得香甜。  
松本有时还会说梦话，含含糊糊地呢喃，也听不清究竟在说什么，好在通常声音很小，不太影响人休息。这点樱井倒并不在意，还觉得十分可爱，甚至坏心眼的录过一两次，在必要的时候拿出来调侃人，然后收获恼羞成怒的一拳，或者一脚。  
不过这几年倒是好了不少，可能是精力都在年轻的时候耗尽了，又为了彼此多少收敛了许多习惯，睡觉时都不再那么张牙舞爪的。打呼和磨牙的问题是难解决了一点，但买个耳塞也不是什么难事，再说听习惯了也就好了，权当是个助眠音乐。  
有些话是不可能被说出口的，最初源于害羞，后来是已经没这个必要，但这些有点糟糕的习惯在许多时候是切切实实能安抚到人的，在某些过于寂静的晚上，或者疲倦又寂寞的凌晨。

最近两人都忙，个人工作和团体工作一块儿压下来，别说一起睡觉，连普通的碰面都少。忙到这个份上也没空想别的什么，只想着把这段日子赶快度过去，其他的事情，之后再聊。  
从港区的大楼里走出来的时候已经临近三点，饶是樱井也累得够呛。坐上保姆车后他很快就睡着了，马内甲照顾他，到了目的地之后又等了一会儿才把他叫起来。樱井昏昏沉沉地走上电梯，直到掏钥匙开锁的时候才逐渐清醒过来，打开家门后却看见盥洗室里有光，他心中一动，明白是松本来他家过夜了。  
蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，果然在床上发现了一个已经睡着了的人。房里暖和，天气也渐热了，他一条腿骑在被子上，睡衣也撩起来，露出一大截腰，脸却狠狠埋在枕头和被子的缝隙里，脸颊上的肉都被挤出来一点，几乎是难以呼吸的姿势。樱井看了觉得好笑，边帮他整理睡姿边觉得自己像个老妈子。把他的脸从枕头里挖出来的时候他哼哼唧唧地轻声说了点什么，樱井以为把人吵醒了，僵了好一会儿不敢动，之后才发现这人原来又是在说梦话，也只能无奈地皱着鼻子转身离开。。  
樱井隐约记得松本明天是有工作的，应该又是一场碰头会，不知是取消了还是如何，今晚竟有空来他这儿过夜。  
他在电视台时已经梳洗过一遍，回家后只简单的冲一把就能上床。想到床上有人在等他，梳洗的速度都加快了，当樱井带着一身水汽走到床边时，却发现之间原本侧卧着的松本此时正紧紧地蜷缩着。他半个身子重新露在在外面，被子被紧紧夹在腿中间，身体时不时抽动一下，嘴里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，睡得很不安稳的样子。  
盥洗室的灯还没关，光隐隐透进来，得以看清松本的样子。他皱着眉，脸颊也红了，颈上有汗，显然正陷入什么梦境。樱井被他的样子吓了一下，满以为是做了什么噩梦，伸出手就拍他的脸，却再次被手下皮肤的温度给惊到。  
松本的脸颊热得吓人，当樱井体温较低的手碰上的时候，他还低低地“嗯”了一声，然后追着樱井的手掌蹭了两下，又哼哼着说了什么话。  
可当樱井真的俯下身想要听清他说的内容时，他又不愿出声了。  
生怕是被繁忙的日程逼出病来，樱井又伸手去摸松本的额头和脖子，不想这回反应更大了，松本“啊”出一声气音，声音又低又潮湿，像极了某些时候才会传出的呻吟，他在樱井的手下将头凑近枕头摆了摆，然后小声呢喃了一句“翔くん”。  
这回樱井听清了。  
松本怕是没有生病的，大概也并非在做噩梦。意料之外的发展使樱井不知该如何动作，那只抚摸松本脸颊的手也就这样停在原处。松本不安分地扭动着，在他宽厚的手掌上磨蹭自己的脸，温热的吐息一点一点打在指缝，使樱井的手掌变得潮湿。  
原本有些不明所以的留宿在此时也变得有了根据，樱井随着松本的动作摩挲他的手掌，看着夹着被子在床上微微磨蹭的人感到一阵带着窃喜的愉悦。松本是很想自己的，从各个层面而言，即便已经相处了这么久，他仍会渴求自己到了这般地步，这如何不叫人心潮澎湃。  
樱井原本不想打搅他，可看着他带着薄红的脸颊还是起了欲念，倾下身轻轻撕咬他的耳廓。松本下意识地缩起脖子要躲，却将整个肩膀也暴露在眼前，樱井从善如流地一路向下，吻住他浑圆的肩头。  
小心翼翼地抽出被枕住的手，樱井抓着这条被他搂住的被子要往外抽，不想抽了两下，松本竟被蹭出一声喑哑的低喘，声音又媚又嗲，喘得樱井没忍住，又在俯下身在他脸上亲了好几下。  
松本睡得太沉了，美梦使他沉溺其中，不愿醒来，好一番折腾之后也依旧是这幅沉沉睡着的模样，樱井已经将他的睡衣都脱掉了。他穿的也是樱井的睡衣，系扣子的一件，轻易就被敞开，露出苍白的胸膛。不知究竟梦见了什么内容，乳头也硬挺起来，樱井吻上乳晕旁边那颗黑色的痣，手向下伸，隔着睡裤抓住了他已经勃起的性器。  
松本呢喃似的呻吟越来越响，他顺着着樱井套弄的动作顶腰，双腿也抬起来夹住了樱井的手臂，极乖顺又渴求的样子。睡衣堆在肩膀处，限制了手臂的动作，松本只是无力地开阖着五指，将床单抓出了一片褶皱。樱井见状，放过他已经濡湿一片的前胸，捉起一只手凑到嘴边，从指缝舔起来，一直吮到指尖。他的身体敏感，在平日对极小的刺激也能做出不错的反馈，此时也是一样，只是亲吻手指，就能让他的喘息中带上了颤抖。嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟越来越频繁，身体扭动的幅度也逐渐增大，呢喃中还混着一些文字，樱井听不太懂，只能明白他在不断地呼喊自己的名字。  
坏心眼起了之后就很难收敛，樱井扣上松本已经变得湿漉漉的手，将他向下带，伸进睡裤，用他自己的手指开始按揉早已动情的穴口。松本的后穴湿软，轻易就将两根指头吞下了一节指节，樱井勾着松本的食指在肠道里戏耍似的四处按压，时不时就能听见松本因他的举动发出带着颤音的哭吟。  
他一边肆无忌惮地动作，一边就着昏暗的光线抬头看向松本的脸。他还在梦中，眼睛闭得紧紧地，但眉毛皱着，嘴唇微微开阖，嘴角有潮湿的印记，汗水把鬓发都弄湿了。非自主意识而被激起的性欲似乎使他迷茫，艳丽的面孔也被附上一层天真的无辜，是被捕获、被强迫的接受着的吞咽，喑哑的呻吟都带上了种求助的意味。樱井被这样的表情激得难以忍耐，终于凑近了他的嘴巴，准备将他吻醒。  
松本却在这时候说话了。  
樱井凑得如此之近，终于第一次听清了除了自己名字以外的内容。  
松本说：“翔くん……翔、翔くん……再把我绑紧一点。”  
他好像还想说什么，嘴巴开合了几下，舌头轻抵在上牙的后面，就要向外伸出来。可樱井没容他再说话，他凶狠地吻住了松本的嘴，咬住嘴唇，用舌头扫过柔软的上颚，就像是品尝甜品一样。  
能意外听见爱人的真心话自然是好的，可如果再由他这样说下去，明天的工作可能就都得推迟了。  
樱井一边吻他，一边抬起他的腿，将已经松垮的睡裤拉下一半，又稍稍按揉了几下，就将已经彻底勃发的性器缓缓顶了进去。  
还是有点太急躁了，穴道并没有被完全润滑好，进到深处，摩擦感极强，樱井被夹得难受，松本更是被直接顶醒了过来。他“啊”了一声睁开眼睛，无法立刻反应过来，似是觉得还在梦里，第一反应竟是抬起腿用膝盖蹭了蹭樱井的腰侧，然后哼了两声，继续侧过头，在枕头上磨蹭着脸颊。  
樱井被他的反应弄得火往头顶烧，下身的侵入又猛了许多，他抬起松本放在身侧的手，将它们环上自己的肩膀，然后俯下身捞起松本的后背，将他紧紧搂在怀里，一个用力，将最后露在外面的一截阴茎彻底顶了进去。  
松本好像这才稍微清醒了一些，他被顶得失了平衡，猛地抱住樱井，一边承受着毫无准备的顶动，一边混着呻吟跌跌撞撞地说话。  
“什么、啊……怎、怎么回事……翔——”  
话没有说完，嘴巴就又被侵入。樱井的手指带着腺液的腥气不容商量地夹住他的舌头，挑弄柔软湿热的口腔内壁。松本被玩得唾液顺着嘴角往下流，他侧过脸将这些水都蹭在樱井的脖子上，也不知道是撒娇，还是虚软无力的报复行为。  
“マツ是梦见我了吗？”樱井一边粗重的喘气，一边抱着松本的腰狠狠往里送。他的一只手顺着腰线向下摸，一路摸到那张炙热的正吞吐着粗大阴茎的穴口。  
“梦见了什么内容？”他不放过松本，无论是语言还是肉体，“是梦里更好，还是现在舒服？”松本在他摸上穴口的时候发出哭一样颤抖的呻吟，却扭着头不愿回答他的问题。而樱井想要的也不是这个答案，他早已心里有数了，不过是想看松本羞愤的模样而已。每问出一个问题，松本的肠壁就要狠狠地收缩一下，他的廉耻心会如此直白的反应在身体上，樱井偏过头去看他，见他眼角都已经潮了，羞赧的赭红顺着眼睑一路蔓延到脖子。他将阴茎撞在穴中最敏感一处，发了狠地研磨顶凿，小穴发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，体液顺着抽插的动作溅出来，两人的大腿和小腹都潮了。  
松本原本就被羞耻感折磨得恨不能昏过去，这下更是头昏脑涨，几乎连呻吟都要失去力气，他张着嘴说一些求饶的话，原本紧紧搂着樱井的手也松开，伸到身前要去抚弄乳粒和阴茎。  
可还没有碰上，就被樱井钳住。  
樱井把他一把放倒，趁着动作又将性器往里狠插几分，趁着松本被过度的入侵干得四肢瘫软之时，将他两只手一并按在头顶上。  
“刚刚是マツ让我再绑紧一点的。”樱井笑眯眯地垂下头，头发上的汗水滴落在松本的眼皮和嘴角。他越逼越近，松本被他干得身体弓起，早已到了高潮的边缘，不过缺了直接刺激，很难干脆地射出来，完全勃起的阴茎只得可怜巴巴地一点一点往外漏着白色的液体，每撞上前列腺，精液就会漏得更多一点。  
“不行、已经……啊、啊！”  
松本或许一直都没有真正清醒过来，他商在梦与现实的缝隙中流连时就被猛烈的快感击倒，随后只能挣扎浮沉，半点抵抗能力都没有。通常到了此时，他都尚有余力，能和樱井玩一些你来我往的情趣，可此次却只能将所有的弱点敞开，任由对方攻陷。  
松本已经有一阵没有被干到彻底的前列腺高潮了，这种绵长又酥麻地快感像牢笼一样将他困住，难以挣脱，自梦中就被钓起强烈的性欲被缓慢却剧烈地抽出身体，他在樱井的怀中痉挛似的挣动，眼睛也失了焦距。  
而樱井却没有那么好心愿意在这个时候放过他，他持续着激烈的顶撞，直将松本干得阴茎只能流出透明的腺液。  
当樱井终于将软下的性器从松本身体里抽出去的时候，松本只稍微抽搐了一下，任由精液从后穴流出，再没有更多的反应。他被干过头了，失了神，力气从身体里流走，离完全失去意识已经没有多少距离。  
樱井去浴室里弄来湿毛巾，将他全身擦过一遍，然后把已经快要昏睡过去的人裹进被子，推到床铺干净的那边，自己抱上枕头，准备去客房凑合着睡一觉。  
准备离开的时候，却被一声迷迷糊糊的“翔くん”叫住了。他以为松本有什么事，回过头却看见那人闭着眼睛睡得正熟，嘴巴却是微微张着的。  
樱井的心一下子塌下来。他俯下身亲吻松本颤抖的睫毛，揉揉他的头发，决定要不然就在这半边床上凑合一晚。  
Kingsize的床只是半边也足够大了，只能希望松本所有的体力都已经耗尽了，不会再大展拳脚将自己推下床的好。


End file.
